1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographed image recording and reproducing apparatus which is capable of reproducing a recorded image, and a photographed image recording and reproducing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional digital camera is provided with a solid state image pick-up element such as CCD, and has a still-image photographing function of obtaining a still image signal of a subject using such image pick-up element, and of recording the obtained still image signal on a recording storage. Some digital camera has a moving-image photographing function in addition to the above mentioned normal still-image photographing function.
In such digital camera, a technique is employed for performing a still image photographing process during a moving-image photographing process, in which, in response to an instruction to photograph a still image given while the moving-image photographing operation is performed to photograph moving-image frames at a certain moving-image frame frequency, a moving-image frame is photographed at the time when such instruction is given, and the photographed moving-image frame is recorded on the recording storage as a still image. In other words, in such digital camera, the moving-image photographing process and the still-image photographing process are performed concurrently.
For performing the still image photographing process during the moving-image photographing process, another technique has been proposed in which, when the instruction is given to photograph a still image during the moving-image photographing process, the moving-image photographing operation for obtaining moving-image frames is suspended once, and a still image is photographed and recorded on the recording storage during such suspension, and then the moving-image photographing process is resumed to photograph and record the moving-image frames again. In other words, in an interrupt process or in the suspension, the still-image photographing process is performed to photograph a still image.